Remy's Favor
by ElvenMuggle
Summary: Oneshot Remy visits Rogue on Christmas Eve with a strange request...


**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**A/N: I've written stories, but I've never written any Romy before, so tell me what you think. =) I didn't bother writing in their accents—if that makes any sense—I just figure, hey, we know what they sound like, why do we have to make it hard to read? Thanks :) **

…

The door to my room clicked shut behind me after I entered quietly. I stared at the large empty bedroom for a second as the loneliness set in. Outside of my window the snow was falling fast and thick, and the only light that illuminated my bedroom was the miniature Christmas tree over on my desk in the corner.

I flipped on the light and stared gloomily out of my window at the snow. And I sighed again.

Here I was, another year, another Christmas, all to myself. It was one of the saddest and depressing things I could think of, and here I was, completely and utterly alone. I tried to ignore it, instead trying to think of the things I did have…

All of the other students had gone off for Christmas. Even Scott, who I would have expected to stay, but at the last second had decided to go to Hawaii to be with Alex.

The only people who had stayed behind had been Professor X, Hank, Wolverine and myself. I had spent a while down in the living area with the professor and Hank, but to be honest, I wasn't that close to Hank. Not to mention that the Professor had gone to bed early and Logan had ridden off on his motorcycle an hour ago.

So here I am. Alone. Yep.

Maybe I just need to relax. Maybe that will make me feel better. I kick off my shoes, grab my book, and settle down crossed legged on my bed. I haven't even read a full paragraph before I hear a sound outside of the French door leading out to my balcony.

I stop and stare at it for a second. It was probably nothing…

Two seconds later, I'm settled into my book again when I hear the same noise. Sighing, I glance up again to see _that damn Cajun _staring back at me!

Of course, I did what anyone would do and let out a blood curdling scream and fell off of the bed.

I could see him laughing outside of the door but all I could hear was my own heart pounding loudly in my ears. That _stupid fu-_

"You gonna let me in?" He asked with a lopsided grin painted on his face.

The hell I was! Who did he think he was barging up here—or more like climbing up here…how had he managed that?

I struggled to my feet. "No! Get out of here!"

He shrugged and touched one finger to the glass of the French door, causing it to glow red.

I let out a sound that was a mixture of a growl and sigh—kind of like a defeated growl I guess—and stomped over to the door and unlocked it. I was not going to have the professor asking me why the glass in my door was blown out. And I didn't want to have to tell him that Gambit of all people had been the reason why.

Speak of the devil; he stepped into my room, letting in a great whoosh of cold air before he closed the door shut behind him.

He shook his hair free of the snow that clung to it and bowed shortly to me. "Bonjour' Cherie,"

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!?" I asked furiously. I crossed my arms in front of me to prevent myself from taking a swing at him.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Saying Hello…"

"I mean _here_, in my room!" I snapped. Maybe I was being a bit mean…But I was still kind of pissed at him for scaring me.

He took a step forward. "Why? You like it?"

Now what was I supposed to say to that? I had no idea. Was I happy? I couldn't really tell right now, I was still too mad and my heart had yet to calm down. I just stared at him for a long moment. I hadn't seen him since he had kidnapped me. It sounded so weird saying that and not being mad at him for it…After all, all he had been trying to do was save his dad. Yeah, he probably could have gone about it a better way but there was nothing I could do to change the past now.

Anyway, so it had been a few months since I had seen him last. He looked exactly the same as he had then, except for the fact that he wasn't wearing his uniform, or his usual head wear. It was the first time I had ever seen him without it, and I was able to observe how thick and wavy and shiny his hair actually was.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard approaching footsteps in the hall outside of my room. Now on any other day, I would have assumed that it was another student returning to their room or something like that. But today there weren't any other students here, and only one person here (and awake) and I knew that his room wasn't anywhere near mine.

Hank must have heard my scream and come to investigate. Oh crap.

I immediately started shoving against Gambit to try and get him back out of the door. I'm not sure if I wasn't pushing hard enough, or if he was just that heavy, but he didn't budge.

"What are you doing?" He asked me and I immediately shushed him.

"He can't know you're here--" oh yeah, they would have a fit if they found out—"just hide!" I shoved at him again.

He rolled his eyes as if I he thought I was being silly. "I will if you agree to do something for me."

I nearly hit him. But the footsteps came to a halt outside of my door and prevented me from doing so.

"FINE!" I mouthed at him. And quick as a wink, Gambit was on the floor, rolling under my bed.

The sight was so ludicrous to me at that moment; I almost broke down into a fit of giggles. I had to bite at my fist to hold myself together just as Hank's voice wafted through my door from his place in the hall.

"Rogue? I heard you scream…is everything alright in there?"

I forced myself to keep a straight face as I opened the door.

"Yeah, sorry, I saw a giant bug."

"Oh…did you ah, get it?"

"Well, I kept smacking at the thing but I think it likes it." I hoped Gambit was listening.

Hank gave me a strange look. I could tell he didn't know whether to laugh or to think I was off my rocker. Finally, he just settled for a small smile. "You need some help?"

I shook my head. "No, I think after I beat it up a little more, I'll just throw it off my balcony." This time I seemed to make more sense to Hank, even though he didn't know I was actually talking about the man hiding under my bed. Though I could _swear_ I heard the tiniest of snickers coming from that direction.

Hank nodded. "Alright then, I won't bother you any longer…Merry Christmas, Rogue."

I smiled warmly at him. "Merry Christmas, Hank."

After he had started walking down the hall, I clicked the door shut quietly and locked it just to be safe. When I turned around, Gambit was already there, standing about five inches from my face.

Out of instinct, I backed up a step and hit the door. Oh, this was turning out just _lovely_.

"What are you doing?" I struggled to keep my voice steady, but it came out a little shaky anyway.

He inched closer, his eyes intent on my face. "I wanted to try something," he murmured quietly.

"What?" I asked, but I was sure I knew what he was talking about. And that sure was a scary thought. After all, I didn't want to end up kissing someone whom I wasn't supposed to be around, who had pretty much broken into the mansion, and was in no way on good terms with the X-men. And to top it all off, I didn't want to end up accidentally killing this guy from a simple kiss.

Just as I thought of moving away, he rested both hands on the door behind me on either side of my head. Great, just great.

"Rogue," He whispered and I could feel his warm, minty breath against my neck.

I swallowed, hard. Then I came back to my senses. I ducked under his arm and walked to stand on the other side of my bed which just so happened to be a good ways away from him.

He sighed and then turned back to face me. "What are you doing?" He asked me as if _I_ was the one acting abnormally.

"What am _I_ doing?!?" Maybe I was a little hysterical…"What are _you_ doing?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "You said you would do me a favor."

My mouth dropped open. Then I let out a series of sentences that sounded something like—"What the hell is a matter with you—you pervert! Of all things—What makes you think I would ever—Maybe I should go get Wolverine--"

And then he laughed. The idiot actually laughed at me. I was just about to grab something to throw at him when he took a few steps toward me and spoke.

"I happen to know that Wolverine left over an hour ago."

Had he been watching us? Maybe I shouldn't have sent Hank away.

"And I actually had a different favor in mind, Chere; I was just teasing you."

I glared at him. "Well what _do _you want?" I snapped.

He looked me up and down and grinned again.

I tried to ignore the flush creeping up my neck. "I _meant_, what was the favor?"

There. I had asked him why he had come here right out. Now surely we could just get this over with and he could go away. But instead of answering me, he glanced down at my bed where by book still sat from where I tossed it aside earlier.

He snatched it up before I could blink and read the front cover.

"Pride and Prejudice?"

I groaned. "Yes, what is the favor?" I tried again, but he didn't answer me.

He sat himself down on my full-sized bed and started flipping through the pages. "I've heard of this, but I've never read it," he told me, "What's it about?"

Maybe if I played along he would tell me what he was doing here. This was so weird that he was here and wouldn't go away. And very frustrating that he wouldn't just tell me why. I shoved against my anger to keep it bottled in. Obviously, he was enjoying torturing me. I might as well get it over with.

"It's about a guy who likes a girl but she hates him."

He smirked up at me. "Like us?"

"NO, he actually likes her." I answered, though I was a little confused by his comment.

"What makes you think I don't like you?" He asked.

"Because you enjoy frustrating me!"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but that's because you look cute when you get mad."

We stared at each other for a moment. I didn't like where this conversation had taken us. I don't know why…it was just weird. That and this just couldn't end well, especially for him.

"What was the favor you wanted?" I finally spoke. I figured that question was a safe topic. Anything to get away from what he was trying to talk about.

But to my annoyance (and astonishment) he completely ignored what I had said and continued on with his topic of choice. "Rogue, you're a very beautiful woman, don't ever think different."

There was no fighting the blush this time. I felt like someone had started a fire on my face. I looked away from him and down at my shoes. That seemed like a safe place to look.

Before I knew it, he was standing in front of me, about a foot away. I was eye level with his chest so I decided to stare at that now.

"What was the favor, Gambit?" I decided to try one more time, but hadn't thought my voice would come out so shaky.

"Call me Remy."

I nodded. "Ok, Remy, what was the favor?" I decided to be brave and look up at him.

He was looking at me, but he looked like there was something else on his mind. We stared at each other for a moment before he slipped a hand into one of the pockets of his trench coat.

"I want to try this out," he said, while lifting his hand from his pocket.

He held it up to my eye level so I could see it better—whatever it was. It was small, round white sphere with a single red dot on it.

"Ok…What is it?"

"This," he indicted to the sphere, "is an interesting little tool created by—well, I guess I shouldn't tell you where I got it."

He ignored me when I rolled by eyes. "And what does it do?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure, but I've come to you to find out."

I stared at him. "Me? Why me?"

"Because it's just more fun that way." He grinned. "I think I know what it does, but I guess we'll find out soon."

"And how did you come across this…thing?" I asked while he walked the short distance to my bedside table.

"I borrowed it."

"You mean you stole it?"

I watched him press the dot on the sphere until it shone a bright red and then set it down on the table. I started to feel a little uneasy about this. But something about Gambit's—or Remy's—demeanor made me feel comfortable. Truth be told, I didn't exactly know him all that well since most of the conversation we had ever had had been when he had kidnapped me, but I didn't get the feeling that he would hurt me.

He shrugged out of his coat and laid it out on a nearby chair. I only had a moment to admire him in his form-fitting black t-shirt before he took a step closer to me.

"Rogue, do you trust me?"

Uh-oh. I didn't like that look, a look that was similar to the look that he had given me earlier while backing me into the door. But this look seemed more concentrated, more determined. Like I said--uh-oh.

"No." I wasn't going to lie.

The corner of his mouth twitched but then he was back to being serious.

"Well, do you think you can trust me for one minute?"

After a moment's thought, I finally agreed. "Ok…" I said uneasily.

After moving another step forward, he reached a hand out towards my face.

I completely forgot about saying that I would trust him, I forgot about giving him any favors, all I knew was that I couldn't let him touch me. I jerked away. It was just my natural instinct when anyone came too close. Despite how much he had annoyed me tonight, I didn't want to really hurt him.

But obviously he had anticipated this, and quickly wrapped an arm around my waist while placing one of his legs behind mine and doing this weird twisty thing, until I was falling—well, he was falling and I was falling on top of him—onto my bed.

I landed on top of him with a noise like, oof! But he quickly maneuvered us around so that he was on top of me.

It had happened so fast, I hadn't really had time to protest much. Hell, I hadn't even time to think of protesting much. I was glad—or lucky—that even though my hands weren't gloved, we hadn't had any skin contact during that little interaction.

I stared incredulously up at Remy who was watching me now with a grin in place. Then I had the sudden fear of someone walking in and finding us like this. _That_ would not be good. But thank God for door locks.

"_What are you doing_?" I hissed at him.

"Just trust me, ok?"

"NO!" I said loudly, but at least not loud enough for Hank to hear.

I shoved against his chest—geez he was heavy! It of course did nothing to move him. Maybe I should just absorb this sucker and get him off of me. But he seemed determined to do that to himself.

He came within an inch of my face. Now I could feel the heat radiating from his skin. "Just be still, ok?"

I held perfectly still. Besides, if I moved now, there was no way that I could avoid touching him. I had no where to run this time.

Remy's lips gently met mine. I held still and waited for that horrible feeling I got whenever I touched someone. But…it never came.

I was so jolted by this strange turn of events—and scared that at any minute what ever was making this possible wouldn't work anymore, that I jerked away and stared at him in astonishment. He just stared back at me as if he were waiting for my reaction.

"How?" Was all I could think to say at that moment.

"I guess it does work," he said quietly.

Oh, now I got it. I glanced over at the little red light. "You mean, that thing suppresses mutant powers?"

Above me, Remy nodded. "Within a ten foot radius, yes."

And then a thought struck me. "So they're going to use these against mutants? I have to tell the professor." I moved to sit up but he wasn't moving.

"Later," he whispered, and before I could stop him, he dipped his head and planted a hot kiss at the base of my throat.

As he slowly made his way up my neck, I started thinking about it—I was touching someone for the first time in years, and it just happened to be Gambit of all people. I had never thought for a second that we would ever be doing this with each other. And I had never thought about how good it would feel.

My thoughts were interrupted when he reached a spot that I particularly liked right under my ear. I let out a breathy sigh and ran my hand up the length of his arm (wow) and up into his hair.

He seemed to like this because he came up from my neck and kissed me again. Except this time I didn't pull away, and we stayed that way for several long moments.

Any annoyance I had felt toward him earlier was completely forgotten. As was the fact that he wasn't with the X-men, and he had pretty much broken into my room tonight. For the first time in my life, I was completely in the moment, and I just let it be.

Since my room was facing the front lawn, I was able to hear the sound of a motorcycle rumbling.

Remy made an exasperated noise and pulled away.

"What? I asked him quietly.

"I'm sorry, Chere, I have to go."

"Oh." I didn't want to put too much thought into the sinking feeling I got in my chest when he said that.

"It's Wolverine—he'll smell me."

I knew he was right but that didn't make me feel any better.

He slowly climbed off of the bed and I followed his actions.

"Tomorrow," he told me as he grabbed his white sphere from my bedside table, "I'm gonna take a long shower and buy a brand new pair of clothes and come back here."

I managed a weak nod. Now that he didn't have his lips on me I was finding it hard to figure out how we had gotten into this predicament.

"You…might want to take a shower too…and throw those clothes out."

Of course.

"Ok."

After shrugging back into his trench coat, he put a finger under my chin and tilted my face towards his. He leaned down and gently kissed me one more time. Despite knowing that none of this was a good idea, I was really starting to like that.

I sat back down on my bed and watched him make his way back over to the French doors leading out to the balcony. Right after grabbing the door handle he seemed to have second thoughts. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Say, where might one go if he wished to join the X-men?"

I stared at him. "Um…I guess they would have to talk to the Professor…Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing…" he grinned, "Oh, and Rogue, don't forget, you still owe me a favor."

My jaw dropped. "What? Wasn't that the favor?" I waved a hand at my bed.

He lifted an eyebrow as he opened the door. "Did I say that?"

That sneaky--

"I'll see you later, Cherie." He winked at me once more before disappearing back out into the night.


End file.
